Eight's Sacrifice
by lemon-moon
Summary: Eight's POV: Eight watches in shock as Five aims lethally towards a doomed Nine. But then something happens, Eight has a vision that changes everything for the remaining Garde on Earth. Once it happens he has only one choice, he sacrifice's his Lorien role as Number Eight in order to save the rest.


"It's going to be all right." Marina coaxes Five.

Looking between Five, Nine, and Marina, my heart is thumping dully against my chest as I wait for the next move. It's so obvious that Five is losing the encouragement that he had built up in the last few minutes. He seriously thought that Marina and I would just go with him. Now, all over his expression it's so very clear that Five is losing his grip. I am so sure now that he has changed his mind and this helps me relax a bit.

At the same time, as selfish as it might be...I can't help but to think about how much I just want this to be over, to be back in the penthouse, or strolling the streets of Chicago –anywhere, I don't care- with Marina, I promised her that we would have more fun,

_I promised to give her an escape! _

I take a deep breath and put my cracked hand on Five."

"It wasn't supposed to go like this…." Five sobs.

Poor guy, I give him my best reassuring smile. The sound of Nine's voice melts it away like acid.

"Crying like a little girl." Amazing how he can still manage to be himself even when there is no possible way to defend himself.

Any hope of receding drains with the burning expression on Five's face. I try to hold him back and Marina moves to do the same. With the strength of a raging bull Five pushes me out of the way and next thing I know I am flat on the twisted ground. So uncool! By the time I recover, which is in half a second Five is in the air, eyes blazing with anger, and advancing lethally towards a wide eyed Nine.

"Don't!" Marina screams.

Time slows down in a painful way while I watch the foot long, needle-like dagger emerge from Five's arm sheath. I don't even have time to move.

Crack!

I don't know if I heard the tree break or the blade, but the air is stuck in my throat.  
Is this…real?

The momentum sends Five a little past his target, the blade broke off and went through the middle of Nine's chest and had sent a zig zagging crack up the trunk of the tree. Like a snake he slithers in air back to catch the sight of Nine's dying expression.

"How does it feel, Nine?" Five screeched.

Blood dribbled out of Nine's gaping mouth, he tried to speak, he tried to breathe but all that came out was gurgling. "I hope you rot in hell" Five twists the blade making Nine groan and his eyes roll back into his head.

"YOU MONSTER!" Marina cries.

"You want a monster?" Five laughs insanely.

Why can't I move? I still can't move.

Five blows a whistle and the water erupts as an alligator like creature bursts from the swamp.

"DINNER TIME!" That was its cue to pounce.

Marina pushes it back with telekinesis.

"The Great Expansion is happening I'm sorry you won't get to be a part of it like Ella and I will!" Five snorted this before he knocked the feet out from under Marina, the beast lunged and Marina's screams filled every nook and echoed through the air like the explosion of a gunshot.

Finally I was able to get to my feet. But what I just saw never happened.

No.

None of that happened. The realization makes me laugh with relief.

I was having a vision.

I knew the future now, but I _could_ change it. I _can_ change it. I _have_ to change it.

Five was still descending, so what other choice did I have.

One fraction of a second I am watching from the sidelines-the next an estranged Five is flying to me, dagger aimed and ready. But not for me. His eyes widen, and his mask of hate morphs to one of surprise.

"No!" Nine's shout echoes in my ears.

Oomph! I am pushed back a bit, but held into place by the blade undoubtedly piercing my heart. I see the horror in Five's eyes and just as quick, feel the suction of the needle-like dagger pulled out of my chest, allowing blood to seep out in a horrifying way. The pain is unreal.

I am dying.

There isn't any time left to spare.

Hastily, I turn to face her.

"Marina." I try to say.

The perfect word really.

I reach my hand out towards her. How cruel it is that I have only a second to say a word that could sum up all my feelings for her. To let her know how fantastic it was to spend every day with someone who I could confide in and to let her know that she was worth it all, that even with the acknowledgement that I was dying, I wouldn't change knowing her for the world, not even my own.

The name won't leave my throat.

I am falling now, falling even after I hit the ground, falling into nothingness.

* * *

**Lemon ~Moon**

Does anyone else feel incessant angst that we were led on in a great pairing just to be cut off too soon? Honestly, I bet this is just an opportunity for some Marina character building so she will be more tough. Remember: He was left in a solid block of ice. Ice= Preserve=can possibly come back! Ugh, I really can't deal with this any other way than to write! Why do books have to be so enticing? Reviews would be lovely and I would love to hear your critique over the book or what you think his last words would have been.

This is just the beginning of my story, the real story continues here s/9677805/1/The-Journey-of-Ten

I already have two chapters stuffed with feels and bubbling anticipation! I already have many chapters completed but I want to post a few a week rather than all at once.

Anyway, I wanna hear how ya'll reacted when Eight *sniff died. Were you enraged? Forlorn? Pleased? I hope not, what's wrong with you!? If you know any good stories let me know :9


End file.
